tf2freakshowfandomcom-20200214-history
Painis Cupcake's Revenge
Painis Cupcake's Revenge is a YouTube video series made by user Kugawattan. It tells the story of how Painis Cupcake battles a number of certain TF2 Freaks who have defeated him in the past. Cast Part 1 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 1 In the pits of the RED Team Base, Painis Cupcake dwells over his humiliating defeats at the hands of other freaks (Particularly Christian Brutal Sniper, Seeman, Weaselcake, Dic Soupcan, and Vagineer). Missing his days of being the number-one freak, he sets out on a tireless and perilous quest for revenge... First, Painis Cupcake meets his old enemy Christian Brutal Sniper and his Spy friend, experimenting with weapons in his crazed fashion. The Spy is the first to notice Painis' presence. He screams in terror and runs away as he utters his classic catchphrase to CBS. Then their next fight begins with CBS trying to kill him right off the bat. Painis evades his battleax and knocks him down, only to be stabbed in the chest. Christian attempts to stab him again, only giving Painis the upper hand and resulting in his demise. The Soldier freak gloats about his victory, only to have someone interrupt him; someone who had been seeing it (pun intended) from the start: Seeldier. In a fit of frenzied rage, Painis leaps at him, but Seeldier dodges the attack. However, to Painis' fortune, he lands on Seeldier's all-seeing compadre, Seeman. As soon as he has Seeman's back against the wall, he says he will eat him. Of course being Seeman, he just points at his want-to-be killer, saying "SEE?" Painis then eats his pointing hand, much to Seeman's frustration. The two then engage in a brief struggle, resulting in Seeman knocking the cannibal to the opposite side of him. Painis then charges at him, but Seeman stops him dead in his tracks with a giant finger. Thinking he's won, he says his trademark line. However, this only proved to give the cannibalistic Soldier the advantage. He then eats Seeman from the finger to his entire body. Seeldier watches in horror, having lost hope. However, Seeldier regains his courage and does his explosive arm-flail dance. Painis, having recognized what's happened from experience, shoots a shovel at him which explodes from contact and launches him over the horizon as Seeldier proclaims that he died. The highlight of this part is Painis's confrontation with the telekinetic Sniper, Weaselcake. He spies on him and watches him eat his cakes on by one with his massive tongue. While the telekinetic terror is eating, he snatches a nice little surprise from Painis Cupcake: a shovel to the mouth. Screaming in pain, he seeks to find the perpetrator. Painis suddenly leaps behind him, engaging the Freak. Weaselcake kicks off with an attack with his Yoshi-like tongue, but Painis grabs it and hurls Weaselcake beyond the horizon. Naturally, Weaselcake teleports back into the battle. Realizing Weaselcake's morphing abilities, Painis runs at him shielding himself with one of Weaselcake's cakes, and indeed it gets turned into a jar of Jarate, and Painis hurls it at the Sniper Freak, much to Weaselcake's dismay. Painis Cupcake then leaps on the psychic Sniper and deals several powerful blows, prompting him to launch the cannibal across the map with his Purple-coded telekinesis. Painis, of course, wakes up and smiles like nothing happened to the surprise of Weaselcake, who thought he'd won. The crazed cannibal then smacks Weaselcake across the face with his bare fist. Painis attempts to finish him off by running at him and eating him, but Weasel teleports away from every strike. He then uses his telekinetic powers and attempts to lift Painis again... or so the Soldier thinks. He actually lifted up a multiple-ton boulder and flattened Painis Cupcake. Weaselcake celebrates too soon again, thinking he killed him once again. However, in a desperate effort, Painis suddenly ubercharges himself, lifting up the giant rock. Overcome with disbelief and surprise, Weaselcake says "No!" and Painis hurls the boulder at him (but not before saying who he is for the billionth time) . Painis then leaps on Weaselcake and says he will eat him and, true to his word, he crushes his head, disconnecting it from his neck and landing in the cannibal's gaping maw. Afterwards, Painis de-ubercharges, telling Weaselcake to consider himself dead. Exhausted after his victory over Weaselcake, he takes a good breath. But before he can rest, Painis is interrupted by a Scout saying that he needs a dispenser. Painis heads in the direction of the commotion, sensing a chance for a meal. He then encounters the Soldier/Engie hybrid, Solgineer, who is currently being pestered by said Scout. Painis eats the Scout, and as a token of his thanks, Solgineer lets Painis use his Dispenser to heal up and get a well-earned respite. He explains how he is on a "trip" to get revenge, and decides that the next target on his quest for vengeance will be the demented drunkard, Dic Soupcan. Part 2 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 2 Part 2 takes place in arena_ravine, where several freaks are going about their daily business. Nnnngh Sniper is Nnnngh-ing, MeeM is MeeM-ing, and Dangerous Bacon is being thrown out of the lair of Sewer Medic as Heavydile performs an act of breaking and entering. Painis arrives and bonks his head on a giant metal box. Painis then hears drunken mumbling, realizing that he's arrived at the right place and spies upon Dic Soupcan as he slumbers. Not even able to sleep without drinking regularly, the drunken Demo subconsciously tries to drink from his delightful bottle of scrumpy, only to wake up and realize that it's been stolen. He awakens only to see Painis Cupcake, who has stolen his scrumpy in order to get him angry. Having been infuriated, Dic vomits in Painis' face and the battle begins. Dic kicks off by charging at him, but Painis makes him trip. Painis then charges at the drunken Demoman again, but this time Dic spits a grenade in his face. The fight eventually escalates into chaos, causing Dic to lose his head, both figuratively and literally. After a good kick to Painis' family jewels, he gets his head back. However, Painis eventually manages to trick the demonic drunkard into blowing himself up, and Painis gets to enjoy some scrumptiously roasted Demoman. Later, while Painis naps off his latest meal, Intelligent Heavy shows up, frantically running and calling for help. He accidentally steps on the resting cannibal, and then only seems to notice Painis because of his yelling and cussing at him. Intelligent Heavy calls Painis's attention to his friend Spyper, who has been turned to stone. Painis realizes that this is undoubtedly Snyphurr's doing and, seeing how he wanted to deal with Snyphurr and the Bugler Vagineer anyway, he decides to help Intelligent Heavy return Spyper to normal. As a symbol of this unexpected alliance, Intelligent Heavy offers Painis Cupcake a Sandvich for the road, and the final battle draws near... Part 3 *Painis Cupcake's Revenge, part 3 During a nighttime in ctf_doublecross, Polite Spy converses with Ninjineer, offering him some scrumpy, only to find SoupCock Porkpie inside it. Meanwhile, a cloaked Gentlespy arrives on the bridge nearby. He suddenly notices The Bugler Vagineer sitting on Snyphurr and reading a newspaper and runs away. Shortly afterwards Painis Cupcake, Intelligent Heavy and the petrified Spyper come to the place. Painis orders Intelligent Heavy to remain in a safe place, and then engages the malformed BLU Freaks. Vagineer is promptly knocked out. Snyphurr attempts to turn Painis Cupcake into stone, but Painis blocks his head with his shovel and struggles with the large Freak. He rides Snyphurr into crashing into a wall, hitting his weak point with massive strength. Snyphurr died afterward─ and the Bugler wasn't happy about it. After being done with him, The Bugler Vagineer recovers and Painis proclaims he will eat him. Spyper returns to normal after Snyphurr's death, and Intelligent Heavy is overcome with joy, nearly killing Spyper with a hug. Meanwhile, the final confrontation between Painis Cupcake and Bugler Vagineer starts. Painis initially holds the upper hand, but enrages the Vagineer enough to even the odds. Eventually, the malformed Engineer is able to constrain Painis with ropes, and comically chases him all over the area. After being outrun, outsmarted, and having finally cornering him, Vagineer temporarily knocks his opponent out. In the meantime, Intelligent Heavy becomes worried about Painis Cupcake, but is comforted by Spyper, being told that the results won't be a disappointment. Suddenly, they are approached by a furious Demopan, who seeks revenge for his past defeat and forces him to trade─ or else. Spyper tries to behead him, though as he is unable to kill members of the BLU Team, his blades simply pass through him. However, Demopan can kill BLU-Teamers and quickly overpowers him. Painis Cupcake activates his self-ubercharge and breaks free from his ties. He then proceeds to pummel the BLU Vagineer, who is unable to resist Painis' full power. Before the final blow can be dealt, though, Intelligent Heavy calls for Painis' help. Remembering how Intelligent Heavy helped him, Demopan is surprised and promptly killed and eaten, but Painis' ubercharge wears off. Vagineer drags Painis back to the battle, and their struggle resumes for the final time. The fight is intense, and just as Vagineer seems to gain ground, his detachable limbs are caught by Painis and The Bugler ends up hanging over a seemingly bottomless abyss, with each of them. Vagineer then decides on an ultimatum─ if he's going down, he's taking the cannibal with him. However, Vagineer's threads of fate are severed and he plummets to his death. Spyper and Intelligent Heavy celebrate his victory as Painis Cupcake indulges in a joyful dance. References *The chase scene between Vagineer and Painis Cupcake in Part 3 is based on the Tricky Treasure ''chases in ''Rayman Origins. *Demopan swearing revenge on Intelligent Heavy is a reference to the outcome of the fourth Freak Fight. *Vagineer enlarging his head and striking Painis with it in Part 3 is a reference to KernCore's Seeman vs. Vagineer. *Painis Cupcake's victory dance is Heavy's in RubberFruit and Rhapsidous' Heavy's Tiny Picnic Adventure. Trivia *In Part 2, Freak cameos include MeeM, Nnnngh Sniper, Dangerous Bacon, Sewer Medic, and Heavydile, the last two being a reference to the then-upcoming Heavydile VS Sewer Medic Freak Fight by LEtheCreator. *In Part 3, Freak cameos include Ninjineer, Polite Spy, SoupCock Porkpie and Gentlespy. A MeeM can also be spotted in a brief moment hiding in a small stand behind Painis Cupcake. *Although the series concluded at Part 3, the creator of the series was planning on making two short "in-between" parts, one of them between Parts 1-2, and the other between 2-3. However, the idea was scrapped due to some problems. Category:YouTube videos